1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which is adapted to successively read information on a plurality of original sheets and to send it to a distant station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known facsimile apparatus are broadly sorted into two types: namely, a first type which handles separate cut sheets and a second type which employs a continuous rolled sheet. In a facsimile of the second type, the picture information transmitted from a distal station is recorded in a continuous rolled sheet having a breadth corresponding to a standard paper size such as A-4 size. Current facsimile apparatus incorporates a sheet cutting mechanism which automatically cuts the continuous sheet into separate sheets of a standard size. Such a cutting mechanism, however, raises the cost of the facsimile apparatus.
Therefore, some facsimile apparatus, particularly facsimile apparatus of popular types, are not equipped with a sheet cutting mechanism. In such facsimile apparatus, the received picture information is continuously recorded and outputted on the continuous sheet. This often causes confusion as to the demarcation between the information carried by a preceding original sheet and the information carried by a succeeding original sheet, because there is no means on the continuous sheet after the recording which would enable the reader to discriminate them. In consequence, the users encountered difficulty in cutting the continuous sheet at correct positions for the purpose of filing or copying. In fact, there is a risk that the continuous sheet may be cut at the wrong position, particularly when the original sheets have irregular sizes.